


Euphoria

by demongothboi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Character Death, Dark Harry, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Painplay, Suicidal Thoughts, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demongothboi/pseuds/demongothboi
Summary: How it had all started?That didn’t matter now.It was a part of him, a part of his life, his routine. He couldn’t live without it, and he wouldn’t try to.//Draco spirals deeper and deeper into sex, drugs, and debauchery, shall we follow?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Other(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draluma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draluma/gifts).



> Takes place during the Half Blood Prince(ish), I haven't written HP in forever, sorry if anything is super obnoxiously wrong!

How it had all started? By this point, Draco didn’t really remember and he didn’t really care to. Maybe after a verbal lashing from his father? Or a fight with Snape? Maybe it was when he was chosen…when the Dark Lord....His Dark Lord…well…

He couldn’t recall, but it didn’t matter now.

It was a part of him, a part of his life, his routine. He couldn’t live without it, and he wouldn’t try to.

Inside the luxury walls of a muggle hotel chain his father owned, with locations in Tokyo, London, New York, Paris, and Madrid, Draco had his pick of palaces to collapse into himself.

He would put a listing online, cycling through six or seven websites in six or seven countries to keep his options fresh. The ad was always different, but always held notes of the same. He would post a photo of his bare torso, lightly fading bruises looking so pretty in the light shining from his wand off camera, with the message:

_ ‘Barely legal blond twink, looking for NSA fun, heavy kink play involved, email for details. ‘ _

This time, like every time, there are at least a hundred replies. Different people send different things, dick pics, videos of them pegging, or being pegged, it was a laugh. Draco only chose about 10 to 15 of them, all men. He went for the largest, most handsome, or most aggressive looking guys in the bunch. The ones who sent nothing but pictures of their over sized cocks or videos of them fucking people who didn’t always seem that into it. 

He would send them all the same message, the time, date, and address of the next meet up. Then he would feel a brief, euphoric moment of relief before putting his phone away and heading to class.

The world of magic had been so chaotic lately, his own internal world even moreso, and his position in both was one of importance. He had dreamed of this time for so long, yet now he dreamed of nothing more than release. A way to stop himself from succumbing to the pressure, to the incessant voice in the back of his head constantly telling him to….

No.

He shook his head to rid himself of that thought; instead, he looked around his hotel room one last time. With a wave of his wand, the lights were pitched down to a deep dark red. After a moment, he laid back on the bed, completely naked except for the blind fold he had just tied on. The door was open, there was lube on the bedside table, and he was ready to reach nirvana.

The pain was what he really wanted. The feeling of being used, of being held down and degraded past the point of return by strangers that didn’t even care to know his name was a bonus.

He hissed and it turned into a moan as his eyelashes fluttered against the inside of the blindfold. He was face down ass up on the bed, leaking one strangers cum around a strangers thick cock.

He slid in fast and bottomed out; ignoring Dracos choked off screams the stranger started pounding into him, never letting his cock get more than an inch outside of his tight young ass.

“H-holy shit, yes! OH, Fuck!.”

The other men in the room were vocal, some insulted him, others told him how pretty he looked wrapped around their cocks, but not this one. Draco had started to recognize the harsh uncaring hands of this Stanger, had started to look forward to them. This stranger grabbed Draco by the hair, fucked him without a word or a moan and he didn’t stop until he came deep inside. This time tho, he didn’t stop, he came and kept going until one of the other men had to pull him off. It was the first and only time Draco heard him spoke, muffled among the other voices he heard one sharp,

“He can take it, he fuckin wants it!” ring out in a tone all too familiar to him.

It took all his strength not to rip his blind fold off and confirm his suspicions right there. Instead, he calmly addressed the room

“I’m not that fragile everyone, I’m fine.” Blind fold on and cum dripping down his thigh; Draco was still able to control a room with ease. “It’s been great, but I want all of you to leave now ...except for you, of course.” He didn’t point or gesture, his voice didn’t have any special inflection but somehow, everyone knew who he meant.

He sighed once they were alone, walking into the bathroom without a word to clean up, he knew his regular wouldn’t leave.

Simply trying to rid himself of excess sweat and semen he showered quickly, he never really felt clean anyway so it’s not like it mattered. Once out of the shower Malfoy stood naked in the room, a disgusted look on his face. He sniffed the air as he slowly opened the door, so distracted by the smell of smoke; he almost forgot who was waiting out there to greet him.

“Potter.”

Sitting in the armchair as if it was where he belonged, Harry Potter grinned up at Draco through a cloud of marijuana smoke. “Long time no  _ see _ .” he joked, but Malfoy was in no mood.

“What the devil are you doing here? Or should I say  _ have _ you been doing here?”

Harry raised an eyebrow but couldn’t fully conceal his grin, “Oh? Is this not my first time?”

“Sod off, you think I haven’t noticed you fucking me within an inch of my life? What the fuck? Is this some sort of sick lesson? A weird roundabout way of showing me that these strangers don’t care about me? Because let me tell you something Potter-“

“Oh I’m sure you will.” He said, taking a hit from his…well Draco didn’t know what it was called but he hated it. He hated the not knowing, hated how the smell coming from Harry’s hand was becoming sweeter and even enticing the longer he stood in its presence. He hated all of this.

“What is this Potter,” Draco glared at his classmate. “you think you can save me? Because-”

“Don’t be fucking disgusting Malfoy.”

Draco’s mouth snapped shut in the face of authority; the slight shift in Harry’s tone was one he had come to know well.

“Even if you could be saved ...no…honestly Draco I don’t care. About any of it, why you’re doing it, how you’re doing it.” He shrugged and finished his blunt, shifting his feet off the table he continued talking while rolling another, eyes on his task while he spoke. “What I do care about, is why you’re denying yourself.”

“I beg your pardon?”

Try as he might Draco didn’t sound angry, or bossy, or belittling. He sounded confused, and curious, even a little eager. He had been creeping forward slowly and now he was standing over Harry, right as he’s about to open his mouth to speak Harry goes ‘tsk’, looks up at him annoyed and says:

“On your knees.”

Draco responds instantly, dropping to the floor with a thud, ready for whatever Harry was going to give him, but he went back to his weed with a simple. “You were blocking the light.”

He’s literally speechless as he watched Potter finish the blunt.

“I don’t understand why you’re holding back, clearly you want more. You want it faster, harder,” He held up his finished blunt and smiled at it for a second. “I can take you higher than you’ve ever gone.”

“With that?” Draco asked, his voice uncharacteristically small.

“This and more.” Harry took a deep drag and held it out to Draco. “It’s a blunt, inhale; hold it in your lungs for as long as you can.”

“I…” He was scared, holy shit, he didn’t think he could still get scared, not of normal things and people, but then again, Harry Potter wasn’t normal….

He obviously didn’t feel like waiting for Draco to make a decision, with a roll of his eyes Harry took another big hit and leaned down, connecting their lips boys he shoved his tongue into Draco’s mouth and the cloud of smoke in after it. 

He pulled back with a smirk as Draco coughed and sputtered, obviously annoyed, a thin trail of spit connected his fist to his lips when he was finished coughing.

“I can do it myself Potter.” He grabbed the blunt from Harry’s hands and inhaled it without a second thought. He had always heard that people didn’t get high their first time, and yet…

“whoa.”

“Feeling it already?”

“I think so?”

“Good, now tell me Draco, what do you really want?”

“I want more.” He blurted out, it was faint but his head was definitely buzzing. “I wanna get the highest I can get before-”

He stopped talking, suddenly terrified.

No, suddenly disgusted, suddenly embarrassed about almost reveling his constant shameful urge, but also intrigued. He had never felt this loose, this free. He wondered if he had been getting contact high all night, because this feeling reminded him of being back on the bed, blissed out with a strangers thick cock filling his ass. He took another hit, and another, almost forgetting his verbal slip until he looked up and saw Harry’s eyes on him.

He watched him, didn’t speak until Draco was squirming and shifting from knee to knee. The way he was being stared at made him feel vulnerable. It wasn’t his lack of clothes, it was the glint in Harry’s eye, like he could hear Draco’s unfinished sentence.

“First things first,” He says with a grin, “We’re gonna need a bigger room.”

-

Harry calls thirty-five people to the hotel that same night.

Draco does as he’s told. He upgrades them to a penthouse suite, has them send up chips, fruits, and bottle after bottle of hard expensive liquor.

Twenty minutes and three blunts later, Draco is melted into the couch when the first few people show up.

Harry greats them with a smirk, a nod, or a hand shake, while taking money from them at the door. Soon men and women of all kinds, sizes, and levels of scary surround Draco. They were huge, tattoos and piercings as common as the drugs they were shoving into their bodies.

He was more than overwhelmed, but with a firm hand on the small of his naked back Harry put him in position on the bed and gently tied the blind fold.

“I’m gonna put something under your nose, just inhale.”

Telling him was a courtesy, because one minute Draco was breathing normally and the next minute he was falling. His eyes were wide open and despite the blindfold, he felt like he could see everything. He was experiencing the head rush of a lifetime, his skin was alight with fire and pleasure, it was amazing, then someone slapped his ass, and he saw God.

“Holy  _ shit. _ ” His back was arched like a cat, his voice was desperate and whiny “Again! harder! Hit me again!”

The room went up in cheers and suddenly all hands were on Draco, he screamed in delighted terror, unable to see what was going on, what was coming next. Only able to feel, and fuck did he feel amazing. He wanted to scream and moan, wanted to beg for more and more, harder and harder, rougher and rougher until….

Nevertheless, he couldn’t speak, they barely gave him a minute to breathe. His body almost didn’t feel like his own as rough, abrasive, hands assaulted him constantly, he had no control, and he never wanted it again.

-

Over the next few months Draco takes or is forced to take any and every drug the group could get their hands on. 

The first time they injected him with heroin they had to hold him down and ignore his scream, but soon he’s out of his mind, high and happy, being pulled down onto a cock or having his face shoved into someone’s clit. He passes out in the bathroom at some point and only wakes up because he’s being fucked so hard, his head had started banging against the toilet bowl.

“When you start with the hard stuff, it’s incredibly easy to slide backwards.” Harry tells him one night after a session, “That’s why you smoked the blunt even though you know it was laced with meth.”

“Mmmm, ws’good” Draco slurs, he’s curled up on the floor, his head resting on Harry’s feet and he’s at peace.

He still hated him, they both still hated the other, but now, they understood each other. And because of this understanding Harry recognized a tone in his voice, a note that Draco hadn’t carried in months, so he hit his blunt hard and asked.

“But it’s still not enough?”

“….No…”

The answer was quiet, but it hit Harry like a gunshot. “Well Draco, what’s left?”

He took a deep breath, and finally, fucking,  _ fucking  _ finally he finishes what he had stared to say to Harry all those months ago.

“I wanna get the highest I can get ...before I overdose and die.”

There was silence, and Draco was afraid, so fucking afraid that Harry would ask him ‘why?’

Instead, the man smoked the rest of his blunt in silence, ashing it on Draco’s face and offering him none. After several silent minutes, right before Draco is about to pop, Harry gives him a quiet but firm.

“Okay.”

-

The night had been intense.

There were 50 people in the hotel room, all focused on Draco, all intent on giving him the best last night of his life. They didn’t have to adhere to any rules, not anymore. It didn’t matter what they mixed, how hard they hit, how much he bleed, that was all a part of the fun.

At one point, Draco knows he should be screaming, despite the acid and 2cb in his system, he knew what a broken bone felt like. He didn’t know which one, but something was definitely broken, he laughed at the realization that he was fucking invincible, and begged the two men sliding into his ass slowly to stop fucking around and rip him open already.

They don’t need to be told twice, and Draco arches his back with a hysterical laugh as pain, pleasure and pure rhapsody runs through his system. They fuck him through it all, through the blood, and when one of them finally finishes there’s a new cock waiting to see how much wider they could force his ass apart.

By the end of the night, he’s absolutely spent, his body is sore, and he’s sure some parts are broken beyond repair, not that it mattered anymore.

The only thing that mattered now was the knife in Harry’s hands. Draco hadn’t bothered with the blind fold this time, he was finally free, he didn’t have to worry about anything anymore, he didn’t have anything to hide or hide from, this was the end.

“ _ I’ve  _ never even done this.” Harry tells him with a dry grin. “I hear it fucking kills you.”

Draco laughs, loud, pure, positively euphoric and with his last bit of strength, he leans forward to lick the drops of liquid fentanyl off Harry’s knife.

Oh.

OH.

Wow.

_ Wow _

Ignore everything Draco had said up until now. The happiness, the pleasure, the euphoria he had mentioned earlier? It was fucking nothing compared to how he felt now.

He hadn’t understood before, how fucking horrible all of it had been, he couldn’t have known, he was so down, because he had never imagined a high like this existed.

When he came back to the moment Harry was on top of him, eyes rolled back into his head as he experienced the same pleasure. He hadn’t take nearly as much, barely a raindrop to Malfoy’s flood, but he felt it all. He felt the drugs, and he felt Draco, he was covered in his blood, looking down at his broken body, and he felt nothing.

Draco couldn’t move if he wanted to, the euphoria was rising, bringing him higher and higher until he realized, this was it.

He was dying.

It was barely a minute later, but when Harry orgasms, its inside in Draco’s beautiful, bloodied, corpse. 


End file.
